


Beach Day

by aphchina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi sells ice cream on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> why doesnt hxh have a beach episode

Illumi is practically melting, his hair up in a bun and the paper fan in his hand blowing hot air onto his face.

When he’d signed up for working in the ice cream store on the beach, he’d thought it’d be a lot better air conditioned. 

He’s in the middle of wondering whether he can fit in the ice cream freezer when a customer walks up to the window. Finally, he’s going to actually make some money- 

“Illumi~~~” He hears an all-too-familiar voice practically purr. “Since we’re friends, you’ll give me ice cream for free, right? I want fruit on it too. Nice, fully ripe-” 

“We’re closed.” Illumi says, with a deadpan expression. Hisoka leans into the window a bit. 

“No, you’re not. The windows open.” 

Illumi slams the window down, crushing Hisoka’s hand. “Closed.” 

“You’re no fun, Illumi.” Hisoka says, voice full of dissatisfaction. Illumi doesn’t open the window again until he’s sure the man is gone. 

But now the hot airs coming in again, and Illumi is probably sweating out every drop of water in his body. 

What he needs, he thinks, is a beach break. 

He closes up- not without putting “be back in 15 minutes” on the window- and walks to the beach. 

He’s halfway to the water when he sees it- a snow cone stand named “Gon’s Ices!”. There’s people crowding around it, holding different coloured snow cones. So that’s why he’s not getting any business. 

The vender is a teenage boy with spiky green hair. Illumi cringes. He hates scene kids. He’s got to stop this somehow.

“Do you have a liscense to sell snow cones on this beach?” Illumi says to the boy once the people by the stand have wandered away. 

“A liscense? I’ve never heard of that!” The boy says, wide-eyed. 

“That’s too bad. It’s illegal otherwise. We can’t have you poisoning people on this beach with your frozen sugar water without police permission.” Illumi says. 

Gon shivers. Illumi’s eyes are empty of emotion.

“NO!” 

Illumi turns to see no one other than his little brother, Killua, standing on the beach behind him. 

“Leave Gon alone! He’s my friend!” Killua says, determination on his face. 

“Killua.” Illumi tilts his head. “One more word and you’re grounded.” 

Killua collapses. If he’s grounded, how will he pwn noobs in Call of Duty? Illumi is just too powerful for him to oppose…

Illumi turns back to Gon. “I guess you have to leave. Unless you want the police to hear about this, of course.” 

“No. He can’t go.” A voice says, and Illumi turns around again. He really wishes people could just walk in front of him when they speak. 

Hisoka stands on the beach, next to Killua’s shaking body, in his lifeguard uniform. 

“He’s the best person at volleyball on this beach. He’s mine!” Hisoka cries, looking towards the sky. “He’s only getting stronger too.. fufufufu… my ripening fruit!” Hisoka’s shorts begin to shine with light.

Illumi is disgusted. This isn’t what he signed up for. He walks away, into the ocean. He keeps walking until his head is underwater. He doesn’t come back up. 

Illumi Zoldyck is never seen again.


End file.
